Beloved
by LawliPop
Summary: you are not. // 10 sentences about Vincent Nightray.


_Lawli: 'Cause I'm not quite finished with Pandora Hearts fic just yet. I wanted to try my hand at Vincent... though I know I definitely made him a tad OOC; he's more angsty-and-in-love-with-Gilbert than creepy-and-in-love-with-Gilbert. Oh well, it's a start. xDD;_

_WARNING: Spoilers throughout. T rating just for suggestiveness of one or two of the sentences; nothing explicit._

_Took the prompts from the **10pastryhearts** community on LJ. ^^ Enjoy~_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Beloved,  
**you are not.  
_10 Sentences about Vincent Nightray.

**#10 – Enchantment**

Once upon a time there were two princes, noble-hearted but condemned to a life of cruelty, living on the streets until a handsome knight appeared and saved them, bringing them to live at his mansion and treating them as if they were family; it was perfect, like a fairytale, and the princes loved their knight very much – but their happiness did not last very long; "I heard your brother was killed by Glen," she said, that girl you hate, and the spell broke, the illusion shattering... you reached for your scissors, Sabrie went up in flames.

**#9 – Hesitant**

You're surprised at your own hesitance to touch him, after how long you've been waiting; but he tried to leave you so many times before, in the past… you won't ever forget that – but you'll make sure, you'll do anything to guarantee he never remembers.

**#8 – Choux Pastry Heart**

Gilbert's heart is tender and delicate, like the choux pastries he so enjoys – the ones you bring him whenever you get the chance – and you hatehate_hate_ it; for surely, you think, a heart so gentle and delicate and perfect should have room inside for more than one, for more than just the master he lost so long ago, (_for you_), but it _doesn't_... it doesn't and you know this, you've always known and you try not to let it bother you (_he'll never leave you; you need him too much and he likes to feel needed_) yet sometimes you find yourself wanting to break it.

**#7 – Roulette**

"I didn't come here just to see your face," Gilbert says, and your smile falters, just a little bit; you weren't expecting anything more, but usually you are the one with ulterior motives.

**#6 – Abyss**

Sometimes you wonder, in moments like this when you embrace him and feel him shudder under your touch, if Gilbert would rather spend an eternity in the Abyss than another day by your side; it's nothing to really wonder about much at all.

**#5 – Heart Ache**

If you still had yours – if you still felt anything at all, and most people are convinced you don't – it might ache every time you watch him walk away, away from you to give himself wholeheartedly to another, but you sacrificed it years ago, along with the hundreds of others at Sabrie (and it was all for him, _it was all for him, _but haven't you learned yet that nothing you do is ever enough?).

**#4 – Unlucky**

She's a nice girl, you decide as she waves to you from the park bench; there's a shy sweetness about her that reminds you of Gilbert when he was younger, so you almost hate to use her in this way.

**#3 – Butterfly**

He's passed out drunk so you stretch his arms out and pin them to the mattress, like butterfly wings (and he is a beautiful specimen; you'd love to keep him forever, just like this, but you know in the morning he'll be gone – back at his master's side, and it will be as if this never happened).

**#2 – Lonely**

It is not the image of Gilbert and his precious young master you are trying to repress as you bury yourself inside of Zwei, or Lotti, or any other woman willing to open their arms to you, and it is not his face you picture or his name you want to scream when they bring you over the edge.

**#1 – Somber**

You ask him teasingly if he is always so somber, or if it is an expression reserved only for you, but he doesn't laugh, doesn't even give an indication of having heard you (he tries to block you out whenever he can; you're a nuisance to him, just as when you were a child, demanding attention he was never truly inclined to give) – so you answer your own question with a giggle and, resigned, "I guess so," trying to remember what he looks like when he smiles.

* * *

_*a choux pastry is basically very light and airy, also sweet. It's fragile and easy to break, like a heart._

_Lawli: thanks for reading! as always, feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
